Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek123kocham/Życie to nie gra...
'Prolog' Witam! Nazywam się Czkawka Haddock i mieszkam w kręgu czterech wysp. Tworzą one frakcje. Berk, na której jak narazie mieszkam to Kilerzy- frakcja słynie z zabijania smoków-, druga wyspa bez nazwy to Dragoni- tresują i mają pokój ze smokami- i jest jeszcze jaena największa wyspa wygdnańców, czyli inaczej bezfrakcyjnych. Mój ojciec jest władcą Kilerów. Mam za parę lat przejąć tego tutuł. Obecnie jestem 17-latkiem i nie śpieszy Mi się do tego. A szczególnie dlatego, że nie pasuje do tej frakcji. Niedługo odbędzie się ceremonia na której mam wybrać do której będę należeć. Każdy sam podejmuje decyzje. Większość robi to z łatwością. No przynajmniej z mojej wyspy. Ale ja, jestem inny. Chciałbym zostać na Berk wśród Kilerów, ale nie chce zabijać smoków. A to dlatego, że mam powody. Pierszy to, to, że nigdy nic nie miałem do tych pięknych gadów, a ten drugi, trudniejszy do zrozumienia to, to, że jestem Półsmokiem. Kiedy chce zamieniam się w Nocną Furię i rozumiem smoki. Nikt o tym nie wie i raczej się nie dowie, bo po co? Aby Mnie zabili, albo coś? Ojciec bardzo na Mnie naciska, ale jest przekonany jaką frakcję wybiorę. Dlaczego? Ponieważ nikt jeszcze z mieszkańców Berk nie zmienił frakcji. Oczywiście są jeszcze inne wyspy z których zdecydowani przypływają do Głównej Wyspy (znajdującej się po środku. To takie jakby centrum dla gości i innych frakcji), aby przynależeć do której z frakcji. Ci to mają fajnie. Nie to, że ja mam gorzej. Znaczy się, oczywiście wyboru nie mam, czy chce, czy nie chce należeć do której z nich, ale mam wielu przyjaciół na Berk. I to kolejny argument do zostania u Kierów. Niedługo ceremonia i mam coraz mniej czasu na podjęcie decyzji. Martwie się też jedną rzeczą... Czy wybiorę mądrze.... I jak się podoba prolog? Jeśli chcecie nexta to zostawcie komantarz. Next powinien pojawić się wieczorem. A i jeszcze przepraszam na błedy i takie tam. Do zobaczenia!!! Ranek Stoje przed trzema misami. Ich zawartości są różne. W jedej znajduje się smocza krew (Dragoni), w drugiej czysta woda (Kilerzy), a w trzeciej kamienie i wypalony węgiel (bezfrakcyjni). Nożem podcinam sobie kawałem skóry z dłoni. Krew zaczeła spływać Mi po ręce. Wpatrzone są we Mnie dziesiątki oczu. Ale jedne są najgorsze. Mojego ojca. Nie wiem co robić. Moja krew musi spłynąć do jednej z białych mis. Stoję tam zaledziw minutę, ale czuje jakby trwało to wieczność. W końcu decyduje. Prostuje w połowie rękę i wyciskam krew do... (Pianie koguta) Obudziłem się zdyszany. Obejrzałem się wokół. Ach, to tylko sen. Rękoma przejechałem po swojej twarzy. I co z tego, że to tylko sen, skoro to i tak stanie się dziś. Tylko nadal nie wiem co wybrać. Jeśli zostanę będę zabijał niewinne stworzenia, ale będę z bliskimi, a jak odejdę zdradzę swoją frakcję, ale będę czuł się wolny w roli Półsmoka. Tylko czy przyjmą Mnie takiego jakim jestem. Leniwie wstałem i założyłem ręcznej roboty kombinezon. Mam do niego jeszcze masko-hełm, ale raczej dziś nie będzie Mi potrzebny. Po ubraniu wyjrzałem przez okno. Patrząc na słońce jest około 10. Długo spałem. Pościaliłem jeszcze łóżko i zszedłem na dół. Cały czas się zastanawiam co wybrać. Z tego całego rozmyślania nie zauważyłem nawet jak zszedłem na dół i siedzącego przy stole ojca. Po chwili jednak moje rozmyślanie przerwało chrząknięcie taty. Jesteś już taki duży, żeby się nawet z ojcem nie przywitać? (ogarnąłem się) Co? Nie, przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się. Widzę. Siadaj i jedz. Dziś twój wielki dzień. Tak wiem. Usiadłem na przeciw ojca i razem zaczeliśmy jeść przygotowaną przez niego jajecznicę. Była trochę za słona, ale nie wybrzydzam. Co jakiś czas popijałem jedzenie wodą, a po skończeniu umyłem po sobie naczynia. Chciałem już wyjść na świerze powietrze, ale zatrzymał Mnie ojciec. A ty niby dokąd? Na dwór. Chyba żartujesz?! Natychmiast na górę naszykować się na ceremonię! Ale... Żadnych ale! Przyszły następca tronu Kilerów powinien dobrze wypaść na tej uroczystośći! -mówił podniesionym, ale spokojnym głosem. No dobra. Przekręciłem oczami i poszedłem na górę. Ach, jak ja nienawidzę gdy Mi to mówi: "Przyszył następca tronu Kilerów..." i tak dalej i dalej. A może ja nie chce tu rządzić. I to kolejny argument do mojego rozmyślanie. Usiadłem na łóżku i ponownie zacząłem rozmyślać. Za około dwie godziny będę stać przed trzema misami. A ja jeszcze nie zdecydowałem. Z tego wszystkiego zacząłem chodzić po pokoju. Może gdybym nie był Półsmokiem decyzja byłaby łatwiejsza. '' CO WYBIERZE CZKAWKA? CZY PODEJMIĘ WŁAŚNICWĄ DECYZJE? '' Na dziś to tyle. Wiem, że next krótki, ale miałam dziś ciężki dzień i nie mam siły na dalsze wymyślanie. Postaram się, aby jutro wstawić nexta. Możecie go zastać po południu. Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Jeśli to czytasz, to zostaw koma. Byle jakiego, ale zostaw. To motywuje Mnie do dalszego pisania. A teraz żegnam i DOBRANOC! Parę godzin puźniej Siedzę właśnie z resztą kandydatów w ogromnej sali. Podzieleni jesteśmy na cztery grupy. Ja siedzę z Kilerami, obok nas Dragoni, potem potomkowie bezfrakcyjnych (w końcu ich dzieci też mają prawo wyboru) i na końcu ludzie z innych wysp. Wszyscy ze sobą gadali o tym gdzie idą. Oczywiście moja strona ciągle nawijała o tym czy któryś z głupich Dragonów zmieni stronę. Nie wiem co oni do nich mają. Są bardzo sympatyczni. A skąd to wiem? Poznałem paru na Głównej Wyspie. Po chwili rozmowy przerwały trzy osoby. Staneli na przeciw nas. Pierwszy po mojej lewej stronie mężczyzna miał białe ulizane włosy i niebieskie oczy. Ubrany był w biało-niebieskie szaty, to chyba przywódca Dragonów. Po środku nieduża kobieta z czarnymi, związanymi w kucyk włosami i piwnymi oczami (to ta od ludzi z innych wysp) i oczywiście po mojej prawej stronie Mój ojciec. Przemowę zaczął ten pierwszy. Witam was wszystkich! Miło Mi zobaczyć nowe twarze, ale te stare też (niektórzy się zachichotali). Nazywam się Amar i jestem przywódcą Dragonów do których każdy może należeć (popatrzył w naszą stronę). Obok Mnie widzicie niemą Beti, która przyprowadziła nam nowych kandydatów z odległych wysp i dalej oczywiście wódz Kilerów Stoik Ważki. No dobrze, więc skoro się już poznaliśmy, to przejdźmy do uroczystości. Na nami stoją trzy misy. W pierszej macie smoczą krew. Jeśli dolejecie tam swojej, to oznacza, że łączycie więź ze smokami. W drugim macie czystą wodę, którą będziecie czyścić rany po bitwie ze smokami. Wlejcie tam swą krew i należycie do Kilerów. Zaś w trzeciej misie znajduje się wypalony węgiel i kamienie. Oddajcie tam swą krew i dołączycie do bezfrakcyjnych. Ale ostrzegam, może i są wolni, ale cudownego życia nie mają... No dobrze, a więc wyczytam teraz kolejno imiona i nazwiska. Dana osoba podejdzie tutaj i za pomocą ostrzy, wleje swą krew do wybranej Misy. A więc zapraszamy: Julek Migerson Wtem z grupki Dragonów wyszedł mały blondyn. Podszedł do mis i bez zastanowienie wlał swą krew do Kilerów. Co on w nas widzi. Nie ważne. Zaczeliśmy bić brawa, chodź ja z niechęcią. Po chwili zostało wyczytane kolejne nazwisko. Astrid Hofferson! Blondi podeszła do mis i oczywiście wybrała Killerów. Dalej było tak samo. Każdy wybierał dla siebie frakcje w której zostanie do końca życia, a ja ciągle spinałem się, co mam zrobić. Na pewno nie chce iść do bezfrakcyjnych. Ale co z Dragonami i Killerami. Po chwili z zastanowień wyrwało Mnie moje imię. Czkawka Haddock! Jak na baczność wyprostowałem się na krześle. Obejrzałem się wokół. Byłem ostatni. Powoli wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę mis. Nadal nie wiem co robić, a decyzje muszę podjąć teraz. Po dojśćiu chwyciłem ostrze i podziołem sobie kawałem dłoni. Z rany zaczeła sączyć się krew. Popatrzyłem na smoczą krew i wodę. Tak jak w śnie patrzyło na Mnie dziesiątki oczu, ale ojcowskie były najgorsze. Wtedy pomyślałem. Przez dwadzieścia lat było Mi źle u Killerów. Cały czas musiałem utrzymywać sekret o sympati do smoków, a u Dragonów mógłbym żyć swobodnie. Po co mam dalej żyć w tych męczrniach. Do tego nie chce zostać przywódcą Kilerów. A rodzina, Przeciaż zawszę mogę się z nimi spotkać na Dniu Wizyt. Usiosłem rękę nad misą z krwią i dolałem tam własnej. Wtem nastała chwila ciszy. Ojciec był blady jak ściana. Z resztą jak wszyscy. Po chwili usłyszałem za sobą bardzo głośne oklaski i wiwaty ze strony Dragonów. Bezfrakcyjni byli zdziwieni, a Kilerzy sami nie wiedzieli co myśleć. Popatrzyłem na ojca z odrobiną szczęścia, a zarazem niepewności. Ten posłam Mi rozczarowane i pełne złości spojrzenie. Odwróciłem się i poszedłem do swojej nowej frakcji. Nadal bili brawa, no wkońcu jestem bierwszym Killerem, który zmienił frakcje. Po chwili na podest ponownie staneli trzej przewodniczący i zaczeli gratulować nam wyboru i takie tam. Nawet nie słuchałem bo zastanawiałem się, czy dobrze zrobiłem. Popatrzyłem w stronę swojej starej frakcji. Większość wysyłała Mi mordercze i groźne spojrzenie. Nie przejołem się tym zbytnio, ponieważ zauważyłem wybiegających z budynku Dragonów. Ostatni raz popatrzyłem na ojca, po czym wybiegłem z nimi. Rozejrzałem się wokół, aby znaleźć chodź jedną osobę z nowej frakcji. Są! Pobiegłem w ich stronę. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce spotkania. Staneliśmy na plaży. Gdy wszyscy się już zjawili, z wody wynurzył się wielki biały smok. Zamurowało mnie to trochę i nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić. Po chwili ludzie zaczeli na niego wchodzić i siadać na jego głowie lub grzbiecie. Było to dziwne, bo za bardzo nie chciałem tego robić. Przyznaje, że trochę się bałem. Po chwili poczułem czyjąś rękę na moim ramieniu. Obejrzałem się i ujrzałem... Na razie tyle. Wiem, wiem next krótki, ale zaraz jadę do dziadka i nie mam czasu. Niedługo wrócę, więc niebawem powinien pojawić się next. A narazie ogłaszam konkurs na damskie imię i okładkę opka. Dla ciekawych opis dziewczyny: czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy, chuda. Nagroda to dedykt. A więc do zobaczenia! Kochani strasznie was przepraszam za nie dodawanie nextów, ale dostałam bana i niestety nie mogłam nic napisać. Ale za to, z nudów napisałam coś taw w Wordzie, więc życzę miłego czytania i zachęcam do komantowania. …ujrzałem czarnowłosą dziewczynę o niebieskich oczach. Ona chyba od zawsze była Dragonką. Pytacie dlaczego? Bo chyba już ją kiedyś widziałem. Hej, jestem Laura. To chyba ty jesteś ten co zostawił Kilerów, co? Na to wygląda. Czkawka. Miło Mi Cię poznać. Co, boisz się wejść na tego Oszołomostracha? Trochę.- wzruszyłem rękoma. No dobra, wiem, że trudno Ci w to uwierzyć, ale smoki są dobra –mówiła powoli jak do idioty. Obydwoje się zachichotaliśmy. No dobra. Powoli zbliżyłem się do wielkiego gada. Ten popatrzył na Mnie z taką ciekawością, po czym chuchnął we Mnie lodowym powietrzem. Moje kasztanowe włosy pokrył szron. Strzepałem go. Łał. Niesamowity, co? Jest piękny. No to co, wsiadamy? Czekają tylko na nas. Yyy, tak, tak. Oczywiście. Czarnowłosa weszła po kle giganta, prosto na jego głowę. Teraz twoja kolej! Niepewnie wszedłem tak samo jak Laura na wielki, biały kieł „Oszołomostracha”, po czym powoli zacząłem iść przed siebie. Trochę było to trudne, jak ma się tylko jedną nogę i protezę (jak stracił nogę, dowiecie się później). Trochę się chwiałem, ale dałem radę. Znajdując się już w odpowiednim miejscu, razem z Laurom usiedliśmy pomiędzy dwoma uszami (to były chyba uszy?) białego smoka. Było mnóstwo osób. Nie sądziłem, że Dragoni są tak liczni. Widziałam, że wódz Kilerów był na ciebie zły. Co on ma do tego? Trochę was nie rozumiem. Hah, ja sam „ich” nie rozumiem. A on… zdenerwował się dlatego… ponieważ miałem być jego następcą. –ostatnie słowa powiedziałem ciszej. Jesteś synem Stoika Ważkiego!? Nie wieże, nie dość, że jesteś pierwszym Kilerem który opuścił swoją frakcje, to do tego syn wodza. Nieźle się zapowiada. Nad wyborem frakcji męczyłem się z rok, jak nie dwa. T dlaczego wybrałeś Dragonów? Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. A nie mówiąc o Mnie, ty od zawsze byłaś Dragonką? Tak. Moja mama pochodziła od Dragonów, a ojciec przypłynął z wyspy Blasku Księżyca. Niestety, po moim urodzeniu zmarli na skutek jakiegoś wypadku i opiekowała się mną ciotka. Ona, jednak rok temu też zmarła. Jestem teraz sama. –po policzku popłynęła jej łza. Ej, nie płacz. Masz Mnie. I są jeszcze inni z naszej frakcji. Nie jesteś sama. Dzięki. Widzę, że niektórzy mają swoje smoki. Trochę Mnie to przeraża, ale czy ty też masz jakiegoś? Nie. Dragoni mają tradycje, że niedługo po ceremonii wyboru, odbywa się taki jakby samotny biwak. Trwa on tydzień. Jego celem jest wytresować samemu smoka, a potem przyprowadzić go do reszty. No ciekawie. Uwaga, uwaga chuderlak Czkawka idzie sam w pełny dzikich smoków las. Pewnie i tak, nie przeżyje. Hahahaha, jesteś zabawny. Czy ja wiem. U Kilerów byłem ciągle szanowany i nikt nie traktował Mnie jak chciałem. Bali Mi się podskoczyć lub rozmawiać, bo boją się, że kiedyś jakbym został wodzem, ukarałbym ich. A ja nawet tego nie chciałem. Łał, no przyznaje ciężko miałeś. Ale tutaj się nie martw, mogę cię obrażać do woli. Oboje ponownie zachichotaliśmy. Rozmawialiśmy tak jeszcze z 10min, gdy nagle zauważyłem ogromną wyspę. Wszędzie było zielono, wielkie rosnące drzewa, wiele budynków dla ludzi jak i smoków, stajnie, paśniki, ogromne areny i oczywiście wiele przeróżnych smoków. Były tam gatunki, o których sam nie miałem pojęcia. No to jesteśmy. Pięknie tu. Wiem. No dobra chodź, u nas ,każdy mam obowiązek znaleźć sobie jakiegoś smoka. Nawet najmniejszego. Teraz przez jakąś godzinkę, będą mówić nowym o tym jak oswoić smoka, a potem sam zobaczysz. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś będzie Mi tu lubił. Dlaczego? Halo!? Jestem od Kilerów! Chować swoje smoki, bo jakiś Killer łaknie ich krwi! Zaczeła się śmiać. Z resztą ja też. Po zejściu z białego giganta, udaliśmy się na coś w rodzju arenę i tam tak jak mówiła Laura tłumaczyli nam jak wytresować smoka. Łał, o wielu rzeczach to ja nawet nie wiedziałem. Na przykład tego, że smoki boją się węgorzy. Potem, wyszliśmy z "pokoju nauczania" i udaliśmy się do lasu. Szliśmy tak chyba z 20 min. aż doszliśmy na niewielką polanę. No dobra, skoro znacie podstawy, przez następny tydzień będziecie mieszkać w lesie. Znajdziecie tu swoje smoki i za tydzień przyprowadzicie na główny plac o godzinie 12! A teraz, życzę powodzenia i żegnam! Instruktor wsiadł na swojego niebiesko-żółtego Koszmara Pomocnika i odleciał zostawiając nas samych. Po chwili zauważyłem, że jako jedyny zostałem na polania, bo reszta udała się wgłąp puszczy. Zrobiłem to samo. Przełaziłem przez kłujące i ostre drzewa, gdy dotarłem do niedużej kotlinki z jeziorkiem. Zsunołem się ze skały i rozejrzałem po okolicy. Wtem za skałą ujrzałem jakiegoś smoka. Był czarny i duży. Podszedłem trochę bliżej i było to... Jak myślicie co to był za smok? Next powinien pojawić się niebawem, a teraz do widzenia i dobranoc! Niestaty nikt nie zgadł! No dobra, to miłego nexta! '' ''Tajfumerang! Nie sądziłem, że są też czarne, no ale widać, że się myliłem. Podszedłem do niego i za pomocą rozumienia smoków, zapytałem: Hej mały. Nie chciałbyś może posiadać jeźdźca? Nie! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! -krzyknął i odleciał. Ta, bardzo miła rozmowa. Nieważne. Nie sądziłem, że znalezienie sobie smoka, będzie takie trudne. Miełem iść dalej, kiedy usłyszałem za sobą coś w stylu mruko-ryku. Odwróciłem się i ujżałem również czarnego gada, tylko, że tego to się przestraszyłem: No... No... Nocna Furia! Brawo geniuszu. Słyszałem, że szukasz sobie pupilka. -jego groźna mina, zmieniła się na słodką i zabawną- Mogę być nim ja, plosę! Za każdym razem, jak ktoś Mnie widzi, to od razu ucieka. A chyba taki brzydki nie jestem? (już trochę spokojniej) Nie, tylko, że ludzie uważają was za pomioty burzy, które niosą samę śmirć. Powiadasz ludzie, ale ty nie. Dlaczego? Sam nie wiem -starałem się wywinąć, nie chce, aby odrazu dowiedział się, że jestem Półsmokiem. Nie okłamiesz Mnie. Wiem, że jesteś Półsmokiem. Wyczułem to. Wyczułeś? Po zapachu. Pachniecie świeżą trawą i w ogóle naturą. Hmm, nigdy nie zauważyłem. To w jaki gatunek się zmieniasz? Odziwo w twój. Świetnie, wreszcie, ktoś, kto Mnie zrozumie. Wspominałeś coś, że szukasz jeźdźca. Tak się składa, że ja szukam smoka. No coś ty geniuszu, skapnąłem się po tym jak spłoszyłeś Freda, mojego kumpla Tajfumeranga. Sorki. No to co chcesz robić? Z czego to mówiły Mi smoki, które mają jeźdźców, to najpierw musisz dać Mi jakieś imię, potem pierwszy lot, a na koniec przeżycie ze sobą tygodnia. Na imię to ja mam nawet pomysł. Co powiesz na Szczerbatek? Chodzi ci o to, że jesteśmy szczerbaci jak chowamy zęby? W sumie nawet fajne. Mi pasuje. No to teraz chyba współny lot. Jak se chcesz to leć. Ja idę coś zjeść, a na lot udamy się kiedy indziej. Wiesz, co. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Nocne Furię są takie dumne. W końcu królewska rodzina. Ach tak? A czy wielmożny pan, zażyczył sobie rybki? Mam jedną... Ach dziękuje mój głupi sługo. Głupi? Oj to nasz królewicz rybki nie dostanie. Co najwyżej węgorza! Sam się nim udław. Jak chcesz to mam w jasini mały zapasik więc dziś ja stawiam kolajce. Popatrzyłam w niebo. Faktycznie jest już wieczór. Kto by pomyślał, że to tak szybko zleciało. A wiesz, że chętnie. Szczerbol zaprowadził Mnie do swojej wielkiej jaskini i tam podzielił nas rybami. Swaniaczek wziął o dwie więcej. Nie dam Mu tej satyskwacji. Zrobiłem głupią minę i krzyknąłem "Węgorz!!!". Ten ze strachu, aż podskoczył, a ja szybko i zwinnie zgarnąłem jego TRZY rybki. Ha, i kto tu jest królem. Sorki pomyłka. Tu tylko długi, puszny dorsz. Po zjedzeniu kolacji, położyliśmy się spać. Oczywiście ja położyłem się pierwszy (LEŃ!), a zaraz po Mnie Szczerb. To co Mnie zdziwiło, to to, że okrył Mnie swoim skrzydłem i tak jakby przytulił. Było mi tak ciepło. Po paru minutach zasnąłem. Wybaczcie, że taki krótki, ale muszę zająć się młodszym bratem. Ciągle drze Mi się się pod uchem "Nikola chce iść na dwór!". Jak wróce z tym jęczy dupą to napiszę next. '' ''P. S. Ostatnio czytałam tak inne blogi, gdy zauważyłam, że na niektorych są Półsmoki, na jednym nawet Wilkołak, a na jeszcze innchy bogowie. wtedy wpadł Mi taki pomysł. Napiszę coś o syrenach! Oczywiście jeśli chcecie. Jeszcze dziś napiszę Prolog, a wy zdecydujecie, czy chcecie nexty i tak dalej. Opko nazywać się będzie "Ogień i woda -dwa światy". Piszcie w komantarzach, czy chcecie takie opko, czy nie. Bo jak wam się nie spodoba, to nie będę go pisać. '' ''Następne dni mijały na poznawaniu siebie i w ogóle. Byliśmy już parę razy na wspólnym locie, co bardzo mi się podobało. Jestem tylko ciekaw, jakiego smoka wytresowała Laura. Polubiłem ją. Często myślałem o Kilerach. Jestem ciekaw, co teraz robi ojciec. Czy z nerwów zabija treningowe smoki czy wybiera już swojego nowego zastęcpe. Tęsknie za nim, ale ta będzie lepiej dla nas obojga. On nigdy się nie dowie, że jestem Półsmokiem, a ja będę żył. No bo w końcu, gdyby się to u nich wydało, to poszedł bym na pstryczek, albo ścieliby mi głowę. Taa, piękne traycje -.-. Ale wracając, dziś wracamy do cywilizacji. Nie mogę się już doczekać, żeby spotkać się z Laurą! Zacząłęm zakładać na siebie ubrania. I co Szczerbek? Gotów? A musimy? Dobrze mi tutaj w dziczy? I nie słyszałem, abyś marudził, że ci tu źle. Ale ty wiesz, że oni tam mają parenaścię spiżarni, wypełnionymi po brzegi koszami ryb? I są też tam inne fajne rzeczy. Np. paśniki, myjnie i zamiast jaskiń wygodne posłania. -uśmiechnąłem się chytrze. Won z dziczą! Czkawka, lećmy już! Ok, stary! Po chwili wsiadłem na niego i wystartowaliśmy. Lecieliśmy dość spokojnie, jak na niego. A właśnie, tylko pamiętaj. Jak na razie nikt nie wie, że jestem Półsmokiem, więc w towarzystwie innych ludzi, nie raz nie będę mógł ci odpowiadać. Tak jest panie kapitanie! Bardzo śmieszne. A i jeszcze jedno... Nie reaguj agresywnie, kiedy inni ludzie nie za fajnie zareagują na twój widok. A dlaczego mieliby źle zareagować? Jestem przecież słodki i piękny. Taa i skromny. Po prostu oni nie wiedzą, że Nocne Furię można tresować i się ich boją. Rozumiesz? Ok, ok. Rozumiem. Po paru minutach byliśmy u celu. Szczerbatek z gracją wylądował na miejscu spotkania. Ludzie na placu, zaczeli panikowaći chować się. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło. No w końcu chyba siedzę na Nocnej Furii, która wygląda jak przerośnięty czarny kot i nie atakuje. Ludzie, i czego wy się boicie! Po chwili w naszą stronę zaczeła zbliżać się trójka strażników, a na jej czele Amar. Przełknąłem ślinę i zszedłem z wierzchowca. Co to ma znaczyć? I co tu robi Nocna Furia!? Przepraszam za zamieszanie. A ten smok jest mój. Wytresowałem go. -powiedziałem i na dowód swych słów podrapałem Szczerbola po pyszczku. A-a-ale jakim cudem? Jak wytresowałeś Nocną Furię? Przecież to niemożliwe. A tak w ogóle kim jesteś? Czkawka Haddock. Haddock? Tak jak Stoik Haddock? To ty jesteś tym nowym i pierwszym od Killeów. No, nie sądziłem, że kiedyś któryś tu dojdzie i to jeszcze syn wodza! Ha! I do tego wytresował najniebezpieczniejszego smoka na świecie. No gratuluje! Idź do Wielkiej Sali. Tam jemy wspólnie posiłki. Ja zaraz do was dołącze. Muszę coś załatwić. A i uważaj na swojego smoka. -powiedział z zachwyconym uśmiechem, po czym odszedł. Ludzie zaczeliś powoli wychodzić z kryjówek i oglądać mojego przyjaciela. Ten dumnie stał ale potem domagał się pieszczot od gapiów. Szczerbatek, chodź! Czas na nas! -krzyknąłem do niego, a ten zaraz po tym podbiegł do mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, po czym ruszyliśmy w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Mogliby to nazwać stołówką, ale nie wnikam. Kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do ogromnych drzwi, delikatnie je popchnąłem, a te się otworzyły. Niepewnie wszedłem do środka. Od razu spojrzały się na mnie setki gapiów. Wszyscy byli zdumieni, że za mną idzie średniej wielkości czarny gad. Nie zwracałem na nich zbytniej uwagi tylko wypatrywałem Laury. W końcu znalazłem ją wzrokiem i podszedłem tam. Obok niej było wolne miejsce więc usiadłem obok, a Szczerbatek za mną, na swoim miejscu. Soki za spóźnienie, ale zaspaliśmy. Szczerze, to myślałam, że zginąłeś, a tu proszę Nocną Furię przyprowadzasz. -zaśmiała się. Łał, nieźle to przyjełaś, nie to co pozostali. -spojrzałem na gapiów. W końcu oboje mamy niezwykłe smoki. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłem za nią fioletowego Wandersmoka. To twój smok!? -zaskoczyła mnie. Bez przesady. Ty i tak masz najlepszego. A właśnie to Iskra. A to Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek? Przecież ma wszystkie zęby. Tak wiem, ale może je chować i wysuwać. Fajny jest. Powiedziała, po czym podrapała za uchem Szczerbka. Witam wszystkich! -usłyszeliśmy głos Amara. Stał na takiej jakby scenie i zaczął coś gadać. -Zaraz wszyscy nowicjusze dostaną karty do wypełnienia. Na pytania prosimy odpowiadać zgodnie z prawdą. Więc spokojnie, nie zabijemy. Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Po zjedzeniu obiadu otrzymaliśmy kartki, które mieliśmy uzupełnić. Uśmiechnąłem się do Laury, a ta do mnie i zaczęliśmy wypełniać karty. Były dziwne, ponieważ miały dziwną kolejność: "Imię smoka: Szczerbatek Rasa smoka: Nocna Furia Imię właściciela :Czkawka Z kąd pochodzi: Killerzy. Wiek: 17 Nazwisko: Haddock Rasa : (dziwne -to myśli Czkawki) "zaznacz odpowiedź" Kobieta _ Mężczyzna_ Półsmok_" Półsmok? To oni wiedzą, że one istanieją? Czy tam istniały? Zaskoczyło mnie to strasznie. Amar mówił, że nie musimy się bać odpowiadać, więc zakreśliłem po namyśle 'Półsmok', po czym oddałem kartę do skrzynki. Dziwne, że na tych kartach jeste jeszcze opcja "Półsmok". Przecież one wymarły. A to dobrze, czy źle? -zadałem głupie pytanie. Bardzo dobrze. Kiedyś u Dragonów było ich pełno, lecz powymierali. Szkoda. Wszyscy za nimi tęskinmy. Aha... to fajnie. Nie chciałem jej jeszcze mówić, kim tak naprawdę jestem. Niedługo wszyscy się dowiedzą, więc... Po chwili na "scenę" ponownie wszedł Amar. W ręcę trzymał kartkę. Czy coś się stało? Przepraszam, że przerywam wam pogaduszki, ale prosiłbym, aby podszedł do mnie Czkawka Haddock. -o to już wiem o co chodzi. Obleciał mnie mały strach. Niepewnie wstałem i udałem się w stronę Amara. Ten wziąłe mnie jak przyjaciela za ramię, po czym zaprowadził do swojego "gabinetu". Usiadł przy stole i patrzył na mnie. No. Dziś sporo się popisałeś. Wytresowałeś Nocną Furię, a teraz kpisz sobie z nas, że jesteś Półsmokiem. Przecież każdy wie, że one już dawno wygineły! Panie Amar, tylko, że to prawda. Jestem Półsmokiem. Od urodzenia. Doprawdy? Udowodnij. Oczywiście! Cofnąłem się parę kroków do tył i zmieniłem w Nocną Furię. Oczy Amara stały się wielkości talerzy. Po chwili ponownie zamieniłem się w człowieka. Teraz mi pan wierzy? To niesamowite. Myślałem, że już wszystkie wygineły. Ale jak to możliwe, skoro jesteś synem Stoika Ważkiego. Znam go i półsmokiem na pewno nie jest. Miałem jeszczę matkę...imieniem Valka. Valka? To nieprawdopodobne. Ona była półsmoczycą. Umiała zmieniać się w Stormcuttra. Zaraz, że co? Moja mama należała do Dragonów!? Owszem. Kiedy mieliśmy podpisać traktat pokojowy z Killerami, musieliśmy wybrać jedną kobietę która miała poślubić następce tronu Berk. Czyli twojego ojca. Nie wiedział on, kim dokładnie jest. Potem na świat przyszedłeś ty i dlatego masz te moce. Niesamowite... Chciałbym do niego wrócić i z nim to wyjaśnić. Przykro mi, ale zasady tego surowo zabraniają. Musiałaby zostać zawarta między nami zgoda, a do tego raczej nie dojdzie, no chyba, że Killerzy polubią smoki. A jeśli się nawet nie dowiedzą, o tym, że je polubili? Nie rozumiem. Nikt na Berk nie wiedział, że jestem Półsmokiem. Jeśli w postaci smoka, poleciałbym tam i jakoś zyskał ich zaufanie, to zobaczyliby, że pokój jest możliwy. Ale ta całą wyspę na raz? A no nie. Mam tam paru znajomych, których jako pierwszysch mogę udobruchać. Oczywiście jeżeli się zgodzisz? Na próby zawarcia pokoju zawsze. Leć od razu, a ja powiadomię wszystkich. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania